<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bouquet by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580184">Bouquet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Caught, Furry, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a wedding Rook catches the bouquet and when told of what it signifies he takes action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bouquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bouquet</p><p>At a wedding Rook catches the bouquet and when told of what it signifies he takes action.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Lucy was getting married, her family and various plumbers attended the union. It was a beautiful ceremony, and it was interesting to see how Cooper ended up with the Tennyson family in the end. Everyone gathered around for the catching of the bouquet.</p><p>“Miss Tennyson what is going on?” he went up to Gwen who was in a mass of girls.</p><p>“Lucy's about to toss the bouquet.”</p><p>“And the purpose is to catch it?” another girl added. Rook was confused but didn't move out of the way.</p><p>“Everyone ready?” Lucy turned around and let loose the bouquet. The girls went nuts trying to grab it, but it bounced out of their grasps and landed in Rook's hold.</p><p>“Aww man!” the girls shuffled off.</p><p>“I caught it, did I win?”</p><p>Ben and Kevin walked over to him. “Looks like your the next one to get married dude!”</p><p>“Hehe yeah, congrats Rook.” Rook looked confused.</p><p>“It's an earth thing, the one who catches the bouquet is the next on to get married.” At this Rook blushed. The red tint piercing through his fur, his feline eyes darted to Ben then back to the flowers.</p><p>“So Rook who's the lucky...” Rook bolted off. “Rook wait!”</p><p>“What's up with him?” Gwen sighed at her boyfriend's density.</p><p>“I'll go check on him.” Ben followed after him.</p><p>Rook was rummaging through his truck. “Rook buddy, you okay?” Rook came out holding a box.</p><p>“Ben I was saving this but now is the right time.” he got down on one knee. “Ben, will you marry me?”</p><p>You could have knocked over Ben with a leaf. His brain tried to figure out what he had just heard, and it may have been a defense mechanism but he laughed. “Rook are you joking, this is a weird joke even for you.”</p><p>“It is no joke.” he opened the box, to reveal an emerald studded ring. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>“But...but you're straight.”</p><p>“Revonnahganders are bisexual by nature, we stay that way till we find our one true mate. Ben, you are my one true mate.”</p><p>“This is so sudden, when did you have feelings for me?”</p><p>“Since we met, though I had a crush on you long before then.”</p><p>“But you never said anything.”</p><p>“I thought my actions were quite clear. Though judging by the look of shock and confusion on your face I suppose not.” Ben began pacing and Rook stood up.</p><p>“Oh god, all this time...you...and I...I never knew.” Ben squat down. “I'm sorry.”</p><p>“Is that a no?” Ben looked up, he could see Rook looked disappointed.</p><p>“No, I mean...this is a lot to take in.” he stood up. “Can I have some time to think about this.”</p><p>“We do not have much time. If I am to be the next one to get married, I want that person to be you.” he approached Ben. “Just tell me, do you have feelings for me?”</p><p>Ben blushed. “I do...but...”</p><p>“No more buts.” he cupped Ben's cheek and sealed his lips with his own. He swallowed the moan that escaped the human's lips. It took a minute but Ben began to kiss back, his arms circling around the Revonnahgander's neck. Rook held him close, pouring all the years of pent up emotion he had for Ben out in one brilliant kiss.</p><p>When the kiss finally ended, Ben's leg's felt like jelly, and he was trying his hardest to catch his breath. “I know it seems sudden to you, but I have been by your side for years now. I know you Benjamin Tennyson, and I know I will make you happy. So I will ask only once more, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Y-yes!” he kissed Rook this time, and the still taller male slipped the ring on Ben's finger.</p><p>“Perfect,” he purred and began kissing Ben's neck.</p><p>“Ahh Rook, wait wait wait!” he finally pushed Rook back and straightened up his green tux. Rook was wearing a similar blue one. The two settled down a bit. “We need to get back to the reception.”</p><p>“Ah yes that is right.” he held Ben's hand. “Shall we go.”</p><p>“Hehe, you are really amazing Rook, but what brought this on?”</p><p>“The bouquet, I caught it so I needed to be the next one to get married.”</p><p>“Ohh, um Rook that's more of a superstition it's not a law or anything.”</p><p>“Ah,” he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Ben gave his hand a comforting squeeze.</p><p>“It's okay, just another thing about you that I find charming.”</p><p>“You find me charming?” he smirked.</p><p>“Shut up.” the two walked in, and Ben kept the ring a secret. This was Lucy's big day after all. Gwen of course, being the all-knowing girl she was spotted the difference instantly. Light touches here and there. She put two and two together.</p><p>The boys kept it a secret for a whole month, taking a hand at actual dating. Then on month two, they moved in together. Still, no one but Gwen had any idea what was going on. By month three they had come out about their relationship, Ben's parents were fine with it seeing as Ben was happy, Rook's parents were a bit more defensive on it, but Rook said Ben was his destined mate and he'd take no other.</p><p>By month four everyone but Kevin seemed to know about the two. He found out possibly the worst way...walking in on Ben and Rook in the throes of passion. Boy did he get an eyeful, Ben was riding Rook, the male's thick cock was stretching Ben's ass wide. His hole seemed to be doing it's best to take the huge alien dick. Ben's fine bubble butt was getting groped by Rook's right hand while his left hand felt up his back.</p><p>Ben's cock and balls were being caressed by Rook's fur. “Ah, Rook!”</p><p>“Ben,” Rook moaned, his mate's hands fondling his pecs, feeling his soft fur and hard muscles. Rook noticed Kevin. “Ben.”</p><p>“Rook!”</p><p>“Ben!”</p><p>“Fuck Rook!” Ben came, his inner walls clamping down onto his manhood. Rook hissed and was pulled over the edge by his mate. His own cum flooded Ben's ass, and it spilled out of his hole. Rook's length softened and slipped from Ben's entrance and his seed leaked from his hole.</p><p>“Ben,” Rook gave a nudge of the head. Ben blinked and turned his head.</p><p>“Kevin!” he quickly grabbed his bed sheet and tried to cover them up. A little late for that, Kevin had seen it all. “Do you mind!”</p><p>“Right sorry!” he shut the door.</p><p>With Kevin now in the loop, things progressed. Kevin could never unsee what he saw, and the throbbing in his pants wouldn't let him forget either. Ben asked him to be his best man for the wedding, and Gwen was the maid of honor. Ben was wearing a white tux, with a green flower in his jacket. Rook was in a black tux with a blue flower in his jacket.</p><p>Ben's side was full of family and friends, Rook was similar though had a few other faces such as some plumbers and Scout.</p><p>He stood with Gwen at his side, Max walked Ben down the aisle, his dad was out on business but they were recording the whole event.</p><p>His mother was smiling and crying. Max hugged him before taking his seat. There were two preachers, a human and one priest from Revonnah. They each gave their own prayer, but the final part came. “You may now kiss your beloved.”</p><p>“Ben, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” the two kissed and the whole place erupted into cheers. Rook held Ben close, and the kiss broke Ben was smiling. He laughed and gave a scratch under Rook's chin. The two rushed out of the church and Rook readied the bouquet. He tossed it and it fell into Scout's hands. He had come into the group out of curiosity and had caught the bouquet.</p><p>Gwen nudged Kevin and the two bumped into each other. “Hi...”</p><p>“Hello,” Kevin blushed and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Well guess we know who's getting married next.” Ben quips as he climbs into Rook's truck. Scout blushed as he looked at Kevin. The space ship had cans tied to the back and Just Married painted on the back. They blasted off to have their honeymoon, a few stops on Earth before they took to the stars.</p><p>Rook was determined to fuck Ben anyway and possibly every way possible on every planet they visited. They spent a few weeks on a planet of nudists, it was a wonderful time. They were sad the honeymoon was over, but now they had a life waiting for them. In a few months, they'd be attending the wedding of Kevin and Scout Levin. “The bouquet is a powerful thing.”</p><p>“So it seems.”</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>